


Ангелы-хранители

by Nefer_Ra



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_Ra/pseuds/Nefer_Ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если долго звать призраков, то однажды можно и дозваться</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ангелы-хранители

Алый меч с ядовитым шипением плавил снег, а Кайло Рен с нарастающей паникой понимал, что не чувствует пальцев рук. Обеих. Удерживать в таком состоянии концентрацию и вовсе было задачей невыполнимой. Хотя еще чуть-чуть и удерживать будет нечего и некому — Рей давила на меч с энтузиазмом неофита и яростью человека, у которого только что отняли самое дорогое.  
  
«Хоть бы не сестра-близнец, а то совсем нехорошо выйдет...» — мысль исчезла не успев толком оформиться. Чужой меч, который он так хотел видеть своим, мелькнул перед глазами, самым кончиком мазнув по лицу. Мир взорвался слепящим сиянием боли. Магистр Рыцарей Рен повалился спиной в снег, бессмысленно таращась в никуда — глаза застилали слезы, а в правой руке что-то дергало от кисти до локтя. И ведь даже заорать не получилось, не хватило дыхания. Обидно.  
  
«Ну почему?!» — из последних сил он забарахтался в сугробе, пытаясь разглядеть противника. Но Рей не спешила сокращать дистанцию и добивать жертву. Просто развернулась спиной и ушла. Даже не пожелав врагу ничего соответствующего моменту. Провалиться, например. Как раз в эту стремительно расползающуюся между ними трещину. Кайло проводил взглядом дерево, только что рухнувшее в провал, и снова завозился в снегу, пытаясь если не встать, то хоть приподняться на руках.  
  
«Ну, локоть у меня еще есть, раз болит», — в сторону пальцев он решил не смотреть, и так поводов для расстройства хватало.  
  
«Чтоб я еще раз поверил, что девочек бить нельзя...»  
  
Попытка сесть ожидаемо провалилась. Очередной подземный толчок уронил Кайло обратно, да еще и на раненый бок. Коротко взвыв от боли, он зажмурился, пытаясь собраться для следующего рывка — ждать его на горящей базе явно никто не собирался.   
  
«Там и так, наверное, давка у шаттлов... Вот бы Хакса затоптали, хоть не так умирать обидно было бы...»  
  
Снова тряхнуло. Да так, что Рена подбросило вместе с сугробом. И каким-то весьма твердым предметом, в который Кайло с размаху впечатался затылком. В глазах потемнело, но в этой темноте, на самом краю, мелькнуло что-то светлое. Мелькнуло и погасло.  
  
  
Два призрака Силы мрачно уставились на тело у своих ног.  
  
— Бен, а тебе не обидно, что парня в честь тебя назвали?   
  
Оби-Ван Кеноби страдальчески сморщился. Последние тридцать лет в Силе он был счастливо избавлен от общества бывшего ученика и, если честно, надеялся, что так будет всегда. Но когда Избранного волновали чьи-то надежды?   
  
— Могли и в твою честь назвать, — сухо ответил мастер-джедай.  
  
— Лея? — искренне изумился последний Темный лорд ситхов. — Да она меня и так поминала через день! «Гены Вейдера» то, «гены Вейдера» сё, а мне каждый раз в Силе икалось. Можно подумать это я виноват, что она детей воспитывать не умеет.  
  
Кеноби несколько нервно потер кончик носа. Ему самому периодически икалось, когда Люк начал обучать своих учеников. Но, надо сказать, значительно реже, чем Вейдеру. А уж после того, как Бен Соло сменил имя и стал Кайло Реном, так и вовсе перестало. Рано обрадовался, получается.  
  
— Лея — возможно, но Соло старался принимать участие в развитии ребенка. А ребенок вырос и папу убил. И ради чего? — Оби-Ван с сомнением покосился на постепенно расползающуюся под бессознательным телом Кайло лужу крови.  
  
Вейдер выразительно хмыкнул, наклоняясь и беря внука за плечо. Кеноби со вздохом ухватился за второе, постаравшись не зацепить обугленный край одежды. Дырок в «магистре» было столько, что где ни возьмись, везде больно сделаешь. Уточнять, куда Анакин собрался тащить раненого, не стоило. И так было понятно, что к «товарищам по партии». Если эти самые товарищи еще не покинули планету. Будь Оби-Ван живым, а не призраком, сейчас бы тоже летел со всех ног к любому кораблю, наплевав на условности.   
  
Следующие десять минут были наполнены пыхтением пополам с тихой руганью на разных языках со стороны носильщиков и редкими стонами со стороны транспортируемого тела.  
  
— Мне этот контрабандист никогда не нравился, хотя такого он и правда не заслужил, — на второй елке призрак Вейдера все же сообразил, что деревья стоит действительно обходить, а не пытаться срезать дорогу сквозь них, поскольку остатки туники его нерадивого родственника цепляются за все попадающиеся по пути ветки и здорово замедляют передвижение.  
  
Кеноби открыл рот, собираясь возразить, воззвать к временами отсутствующему здравому смыслу бывшего ученика, но его опередили.  
  
— И, кстати, мне напомнить, кто у нас традицию отцеубийства в семействе Скайвокеров ввел? — ядовито поинтересовался лорд, раздраженным взмахом руки сметая попавшийся под ноги куст. На образовавшуюся при этом траншею он внимания не обратил. — И ради Света, между прочим!  
  
— Но Люк не смог! — Оби-Ван обвиняющее ткнул пальцем в сторону Темного лорда. Тащить пострадавшего и жестикулировать одновременно было крайне неудобно, но удобством имело смысл пожертвовать. Сам факт того, что два призрака несут материальный груз своими руками, а не Силой, уже был чудом сам по себе и требовал осмысления в более спокойной обстановке. Энергии подобные манипуляции, как знал из личного опыта Кеноби, требовали просто огромное количество. И откуда ее брал Анакин — вопрос.  
  
«Хм, может, именно поэтому мы до сих пор не взорвались?»  
  
— А еще он не смог понять, что его выживание в этом раскладе не планировалось, — сумрачно отозвался Скайвокер-старший. — Кстати, какая зараза растрепала моему внуку про Мустафар? Поймаю — язык бантиком завяжу. Мало было этому идиоту своих комплексов, так еще и чужих навесили.  
  
Мастер-джедай тяжело вздохнул, перехватывая свою ношу поудобнее. Признаваться в том, что его тезку на этот счет просветил именно Люк, он не спешил. Как и рассказывать, в каких условиях это было и сколько трупов одаренных оставили после этой «беседы» последний джедай и первый ситх.  
  
«Хотя с ситхом это я преувеличил. Сильно преувеличил! Но история и правда повторяется. Первый раз становится трагедией, а второй — фарсом».  
  
— Да не важно уже. Ему так точно, — Оби-Ван кивнул на Кайло. Тот выглядел откровенно плохо: белое лицо, перечеркнутое полосой ожога, в траурной рамке прихваченных инеем темных волос смотрелось жутковато.   
  
Вейдер скептически вздернул бровь, ощупывая потомка внимательным взглядом.  
  
— Еще теплый и дышит. Донесем, — вынес свой вердикт Темный лорд. И после паузы добавил вполголоса:  
  
— Вот же ж паршивка, всю красоту попортила. Теперь это несчастье лопоухое в шлеме даже спать будет.  
  
«Красоту?! Хотя да, если с Анакином после лавы сравнить, то и правда красавчик. Интересно, его это сильно утешит?»  
  
Задумавшийся Кеноби слишком поздно обратил внимание на нарастающий треск и с проклятьем отшатнулся от внезапно разверзшейся под ногами пропасти. Где-то в недрах провала отчетливо бабахнуло и заскрипело металлом.  
  
— Донесли, — Вейдер проводил нехорошим взглядом взлетающий в облаке искр угольно-черный шаттл. — А ведь могли и подождать...  
  
Лорд собрался было стащить механическую птицу с небес на землю характерным жестом, но практически сразу разжал пальцы и пренебрежительно взмахнул рукой. Подстегнутый Силой корабль скакнул в воздухе, как пьяная нетопырка, но выровнялся и стремительно исчез в облаках.  
  
— М-да, авторитета мальчику не хватает, — резюмировал Кеноби, разглядывая вспучивающиеся взрывом дюрастиловые плиты посадочной площадки. — Твой челнок на второй «Звезде Смерти» никому даже в голову не пришло угнать.  
  
Анакин вздохнул.  
  
— Наглости ему не хватает. И мозгов. Это если не считать образования. А на одних врожденных талантах дальше приза Бунта Ив не уедешь.  
  
«Кстати, придется нам навестить их «Верховного лидера». Поговорить по душам, так сказать...»  
  
«А может, сначала забросим пациента в госпиталь? До крейсера на орбите мы еще дотянем, даже через Силу, а вот через всю Галактику...»  
  
«Чтоб его там придушили подушкой? У нас тут половина звезды под ногами, хватит и на доставку, и на салют. Поэтому мы пойдем другим путем. Дли-и-инным».  
  
Оби-Ван подавил страдальческий стон. Других путей ему и при жизни хватило с лихвой. Но раз уж ввязался, то не бросать же все на полдороги.  
  
Лорд с минуту помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, после чего преобразовал джедайский плащ в привычные доспехи, наклонился к внуку и вкрадчиво поинтересовался:  
  
— Глаза будем открывать сами или помочь?  
  
Кайло рефлекторно дернулся, неосознанно пытаясь отстраниться и с трудом разлепляя смерзшиеся ресницы. После чего застыл, понимая наконец, что все это не горячечный бред, а суровая реальность.   
  
«Мама... мама, забери меня отсюда!»  
  
Даже с учетом всех сегодняшних событий — от гибели Республики до отцеубийства, Лея сейчас была куда безопаснее Темного лорда ситхов. Чьих ожиданий он совершенно точно не оправдал.   
  
Всласть налюбовавшись паникой, плещущейся в черных от расширившихся зрачков глазах внука, Вейдер таким же опасно-мягким голосом произнес фразу, которая потом долго являлась Рену в ночных кошмарах:  
  
— Перед тем, как просить помощи у ситха, дитя, стоит подумать. И не просить. Никогда.


End file.
